


The Truth That Breaks Us.

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, The one where azriel dies, cousin bonding time, mor calling rhys her brother, rhys calling mor his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: "He knew, his shadows knew everything. And he loved you too, you were his sun that calmed the shadows."





	The Truth That Breaks Us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illyriantremors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/gifts).



It had been months since she last came out of her apartment and I knew the grief and despair were eating her alive. She was reminding me of Feyre and I was not certain I could pull her out of that pit. I was not sure any of us could and I was worried that she might starve herself to death.I didn’t want that after all she was my only blood relative-whom I actually liked.With Feyre away at Autumn Court,helping Elain settle as the High Lady of Autumn Court.Feyre as well as Cassian were worried about Mor.Cassian was thrown out on his ass by Mor with the reason that she needed to be alone,forever.For Feyre,she wouldn’t even let her enter and it broke Feyre’s heart to see Mor like that--the way she had been when she first came to The Night Court,broken--utterly broken and hurt.

I flew to her apartment,preparing myself for a battle.Azriel’s death had taken a toll on us _especially_ Mor.Everyone was still in mourning,Cassian would give up his wings again just to have Azriel back with us and I would do the same because he was -- _is_ my brother and will always live in our hearts.I was standing in front of the door to Mor’s apartment remembering the heart shattering look on her face when Azriel took an ash arrow for her.It broke her and she unleashed her power destroying Hybern,leaving it in ruins.I tucked my wings back and knocked lightly on the door.

“Go away.”a muffled voice said.

“It’s me, your favourite dashing cousin,” bringing humor into my voice but Mor only growled.I sucked in a breath,”I thought you wanted to talk about...it?”

No answer came.”Mor,I know how you feel...well almost know.Don’t shut us out.”

I heard the door unlock and Mor standing there.She looked thin,not enough to count her ribs--thank the cauldron.There were bags under her eyes like she had not been getting enough sleep,she looked weak,frail and her eyes were rimmed-red.Mor was wearing a shirt which was too big for her small figure,realizing it was Azriel’s.Mor stepped aside letting me enter.The whole apartment reeked of alcohol and tissues were strewn all around the room.She closed the door behind us.The room was illuminated by candles.She kept the room dark,to remind herself of Azriel,his shadows.

“I didn’t know I was having company,I would’ve cleaned up.”she rasped.

“It’s alright.How are you ?”

She didn’t answer but began crying.I engulfed her in a hug.She buried her face on my shoulder.

“I...I...wanted to...tell him….that...I loved him and…”

“Shhh…”I whispered.

Mor was still crying but it had quieted down now.It broke my heart to see this beautiful,bubbly and charming person like this.She was the one who comforted me after the events that occurred Under The Mountain and I would do the same for her.She pulled back from the hug and looked at me.Her disdain brown,weary eyes were full of sadness like she lost the whole world.She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.I offered her a small smile but she just...looked tired.

Mor sighed and said.

____________________________________________________________________________

I sighed and said,”Do you know what his last words to me were?”

Rhys gave me questioning look.I gestured towards the couch and we both went and sat down.I pulled my legs up,bringing my knees up to my chest,resting my head on them and said,”he said that,”I took a sharp breath,”he said that….I was the only person he truly loved.”

“No one will ever forget his sacrifice,Mor.You should know that.”

I took a deep breath,”It should have been me,not him.”

“Don’t you dare say that,Morrigan,”there was an edge to his voice,anger,”I don’t know what I would’ve have done if I lost you...I couldn’t live with myself if I had.”

I didn’t say anything but he continued,”Mor,I know you wish you could take his place but please don’t say that ‘it should have been me,’ you are my cousin,my only family,by blood.”As I was about to say something he cut me off,”whom I actually like.Those monsters are not my family,what they did to you...I wanted to kill them right there,I would’ve if Azriel didn’t stop me.Az said that the honor of killing them should be given to you and I,without thinking gave that you because you deserve it.”

I looked at him,”He wasn’t my mate but I loved him,I still do and I didn’t even get to tell him that because I was scared that he won’t return my feelings that’s how pathetic I am.”

“Don’t you even for one second think that,you are a fearless warrior who is powerful enough to destroy Hybern even capable of destroying Prythian,if given the chance and you mean so much to me-- you...are like Vivian,my sister...You are my sister,Mor,Feyre’s too.We both love you so much.And he knew, his shadows knew everything. And he loved you too, you were his sun that calmed the shadows."

“I love you like a brother,Rhys.The one who actually cares about me.”

He gave me a smile and I gave him a bone crushing hug and he returned it,”I love you too,Mor.”

Rhys pulled me back and pulled something out of a pocket realm and I drew in a sharp breath.It was his blade.

Truth Teller.

Rhys sighed,”You know he debated what to call this blade for a long time.I was so sure that he was going to call it ‘The Morrigan’ but in addition to losing a bet with Cassian,he named it Truth Teller,since your gift is The Truth.”

I chuckled for the first time.Rhys handed me the sword but I shook my head.Rhys rolled his eyes,”He would have wanted you to have this and I know that you’ll cherish it and respect it in his memory.So,take it--For _him_.”

Shakily,I took it from his hands.A chill ran swiftly up my back causing the nape of my neck to tingle.There was some Illryrian craved into the sword.

_تین چیزیں طویل چھپایا نہیں جا سکتا: سورج، چاند، اور حقیقت_.

I looked at Rhys to gesture him to tell me what this means and he answered that, _”_ Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.”

“Thank you,Rhys,for coming and comforting me and for giving me his sword.I also smell bad and have a need to take a bath.”Rhys laughed and got up from the couch,”We all are going to Rita’s tonight,you are going to come or I’m going to ask Amren to drag you out on your ass.”

I stuck out my tongue at him,setting the sword down on the table and got up to hug him one last time

“Cauldron,you weren’t kidding when you said you smelled.”

I lightly punched the side of his arm,”Shut up,cousin.”

“There’s the Mor I know and love.”He said.

I smiled and with that he left.I turned on the light to see the state of the room.I groaned,it was going to be along afternoon.

____________________________________________________________________________

After cleaning up her apartment and taking her bath.She went to Rita’s and Feyre rushed out of Rhys’s arm to hug her.Rhys smiled,Amren winked and Cassian also pulled in for a hug causing her to lose the ability to breath.

And Mor realized that this what she lived for.Love.This love would heal her,it would help her live again and help her regain her joyful self.But she also knew that she’ll see Azriel very soon.

**On Starfall.**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr  
> feysand17  
> Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
